Plot Twist!
by ninja-of-volturi
Summary: When 'God' emails me regarding Misha Collin's death, everything changes, and let me clarify that literally everything changes; Reality, my life, the Supernatural plot, yeah, thanks a lot Balthazar. (Inspired by The French Mistake, Season six Episode 15) (Also, Eventual OCXLUCIFER, slow build up)
1. Emailed by God

"Misha Collin's is dead!"

Let me paint the lovely picture of me for you. My name is Lynne Carter, a 25 year old women who stands at the astonishing height of 5,2. I am very undecisive due to the fact that my plain brown hair constantly stays shoulder length due to me wanting to cut it all off then grow it out again, I usually just thrown it in a mini poytail. Even though I need them, you will rarely see glasses framing my blue eyes because of some superficial complex I got back in middle school, but I always keep them handy for driving and other emergency's, yeah, Im too chickenshit to get contacts.

Currently, I am studying to complete my ESL certificate while working forty hour work weeks at McDonalds to pay for food, rent and pot. My roommate is an irrelevant bitch who never pays her share of the rent on time. More about me, I'm a vegetarian, not a healthy one however, I still eat cheese, and eggs, and I still drink milk. Mainly my diet consists of cake, candy, chocolate and anything sweet with the occasional salad and such. There isn't really a reason why I became a vegitarian, just a random choice, really.

Wait, I have a story to tell, don't I?

"Whoa, slow down Amanda, _What_?" propping myself up more comfortably in my bed, I shifted my phone in one hand and moved my alarm to face me with the other. The harsh red glare reflected 3:46 AM. I just got out of work five hours ago. Thank god I had a day off today.

"Misha's been murdered! Tumblr exploded! Supernatural's gonna get canceled! Game over!" She almost cried through the phone, her voice was sharp compared to the silence of my dark room. I flipped on a light and headed towards my laptop on my desk.

"How?" I asked. I can't believe this. Supernatural, one of my favorite T.V show's lost it's Castiel? Hell, it is probably going to get canceled.

"The News says it was a mugging that turned violent, someone broke into his car, and, well you know, ended up slitting his throat in an alleyway."

"Ew..." I logged onto tumbler and my jaw dropped.

_Oh my poor, poor fandom._

My dash was flooded with Misha's RIP pictures and we'll miss you gifs. There were even a few crazy rants on how it was not an ordinary stabbing, like some actual demon did it. "Holy crap." I muttered.

"Right?" Amanda was more into supernatural then me. Well, to an extent, We both love the show but she's a little bit over the top, she met the actors at a con' a few months back, has tons of posters, T-shirts and jewelry merchandise, she even has the official Bobby Singer's guide to hunting book that she has yet to let me borrow.

"This really sucks, I mean his poor family."

"Oh man, don't start! I've already been crying for twenty minutes." She sniffled. "As much as it sucks, I need to get to bed, big meet tomorrow." She meant her college track meet.

"Alright, night girl."

"I'll call you around five? Tomorrow night okay?" I answered her clarifying that I will be sure to answer the phone. She hung up and I sighed contemplating the idiocy of people. What the hell compels somebody to murder another person? I mean, the money problem, I get that, more than I should but still, I don't think I could ever threaten somebody let alone kill anyone. Don't get me wrong, I've had quite a few fights but never anything serious, you know? Thinking about it, and shallow as it may sound, the only reason why im so upset is because my show is going to get canceled. Maybe if im lucky, they'll write a book or something.

I guess that's life, celebrity or not, tragedy's happen and we can only hope the police catch up with the idiot who killed him. I have my own life, and im not spending it being depressed by stuff like this. Supernatural is too popular to just cancel, the producer's will figure something out. I was just about to turn my laptop off when a light airy "ding" sounded from it, signaling I had mail. Opening my E-mail page, I indeed have one new message labeled _"untitled". From: God._ Clicking on it, I was met with a lovely little message.

_Lynne Paige Carter,_

_I cannot stress the importance that you download these two items onto a hard drive. I also cannot stress the amount of danger you are in. I will not go into further detail for the internet is not the safest place to have this discussion, however, I will say this._

_"Fix it."_

Huh, creepy.

I almost immediately knew where the email came from. A couple weeks ago, I was on a survey spree trying to get a bunch of free samples in the mail. I threw my email everywhere as well as my home address, and ever since all I've gotten is junk mail, spam and a virus on my computer. However, this one sounds vaguely threatening, and even though all junk mail is threatening, this one has a certain ring to it. I opened the first document.

My screen went black for a moment and I mentally kicked myself for being such an idiot. I really don't need another virus on my computer, im still getting pop-ups from the last one. Next thing I know, the logo from season six of Supernatural flashes on my screen and breaks the deafening silence. I real back completely shocked. I scrambled to shut it off, but there was no minimize button and my laptop decided to be a bitch and not turn off no matter how many times I pressed the stupid button. I settled for turning down the volume before I woke up my roommate in the next room.

My eyebrows met in the middle as I realized somebody I know must have sent me this. A junk mail agency, or whatever you call it, would gain nothing from sending somebody a random Supernatural episode. Now I just need to figure out who it was. My choices were pretty limited due to the fact that most of my friends are pretty normal. Logically, it's either a tumblr friend or Amanda, but I just finished talking to her on the phone, so Amanda's out. Tumblr friend it is.

I soon realized that I did not recognize this episode, I mean I should have. It's season six, the one with Eve and trying to find purgatory, I know all my seasons fairly well. But this episode struck me. Balthazar, who was dead, showed up at Bobby's house to confront the Winchesters. He was running about, frantically searching for items that I concluded had to make a spell. I smiled as he said something snarky to Dean. He spoke about Raphael coming after him, he gave Sam a key before an angel appeared in the room, looking pissed. Balthazr next pushed them through some kind of portal he created through the spell. Sam and Dean looked frantic for a moment as they realized they wern't in bobby's house anymore. They were on a set. The set. The Supernatural set. Is this a deleted, or lost episode?!

Oh, I like this Tumblr friend.

What shocked me the most was how the actor who played the director was _actually_ the director. He did signings at the Con' me and Amanda went to. Wow, I guess they really wanted to be authentic. I decided to watch it further. Again, I had no work today, so i have plenty of time to sleep later. Going further into the episode, I realized it was about how Dean and Sam came into this reality, where they were Jensen and Jared. They looked so cute, all confused and such as they realized Sam was married to 'Ruby', The Impala was a fake and Castiel was actually Misha Collins. Although I couldn't help but feel a bit creeped out. Who the hell sent me this? Is it even a coincidence that Misha died just a few hours ago? What am I thinking, of course it doesn't. Sometimes, I think of the stupidest things that make absolutely no sense.

They were running from Raphael's assassin, Virgil, who managed to steal the key from Sam. Next, was a bit shocking. Misha was tweeting about how he was feeling paranoid, then he was grabbed from behind by Vrigil, knife to his throat. I shifted. I did not like this at all, I mean, I can take character death, and I was never really one to freak out about something like this but, are we for real? He just died, not even five hours ago. Misha was told to drive.

Next was, too much. Virgil made Misha get out of the car, and into an alley. The real Misha got killed in an Alley. Virgil then went on to talk about how horrible this reality is, how theres no after life here, no demons, no heaven. He was thrown against the wall.

**"No power. No magic."**

**"I-Im not following you at all-"**

**"Theres no magic in your universe."**

**"Im Sorry! I- Please!"**

**"Nothing but a bag of strings and pullys" **

**"What?-"**

**"You should thank me for what im about to do."**

**"Why, what are you about to do?"**

**"I need to make an important call. I pray to god that it even goes through."**

**"AH-"**

No. Fucking. Way.

Suddenly I feel very paranoid. Like when you watch a horror movie all by yourself in the dark. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up uncomfortably as the screen froze for a few moments on Misha's slit throat, pained face, look of terror. A horrible static came through the speakers, I sat there at a lost at what to do. The static changed to a station.

**"Yep, one eighty seven, headed up to the drive now."**

**"Just got the call, requesting back up." **

Some more static.

**"This just in, the actor Misha Collins, best known for his role in the Hit T.V. show Supernatural, has been murdered. A witness found him in an alleyway and claimed he saw the attacker hold a knife to his throat, and ended the poor mans life."**

The static faded, and the picture pixalated into a different screen, going back to the normal episode. Sam and Dean were at the crime scene. I watched the rest through a sort of Haze, so many questions were running through my head. Sam and Dean, caught up to Virgil, took the key back, and reversed crashed into a window landing back into their reality. Raphael was there waiting for them. Balthazar appeared and claimed the key was a fake, to distract him from the real exchange of the angelic weapons. As Raphael was about to kill Balthazar, Castiel, not Misha, appeared claiming he had the weapons. Raphael fled. Everyone wins, the shows over leaving Sam and Dean pissed as hell and me wondering what the actual fuck am I doing with Misha's Murder on Video Tape.

_God emailed me Misha's death, on video tape. _


	2. My Rommate

Now, Im not the sanest person you will ever meet.

Hell, I cant even tell you how many times I was thoroughly convinced my apartment was haunted, or my boss was a legitimate demon.

But something like this, its not even funny.

I get a mysterious Email with two attachments, from somebody claiming to be god, one of the attachments being a Supernatural episode back from season six, with Misha Collin's murder in it. I mean come on! There has to be something rational in all this. I debate on calling Amanda,with her being the self proclaimed Supernatural know-it-all, she's bound to shed some light on all this. However, she's probably fast asleep, and she needs to get up early tomorrow for her meet anyways.

Part of me wants to believe that this _is_ an actual forgotten or lost episode back from season six, but that wouldn't explain the sudden freeze-close up of Misha's face and all the police reports and the news broadcasting audio. that would make no sense if it was just an ordinary episode. I need to face it, theres just too many coincidences here. This leads me to three conclusions;

The first one being somebody, who is extremely gifted in photoshop and video editing ,created this faulty episode as some kind of sick joke or tribute to Misha Collins. There are some crazy fans out there, so anything is possible.

The second being I am actually in danger and this really all just happened, and if this is the case, im suddenly very thankful for the generic anti-possession tattoo Amanda convinced me to get with her in support of our Fandom.

And thirdly, im on a really bad acid trip.

They third sounded more likely. Even if this 'God' character is telling the truth, that means I get to ask the ridiculously cliche question of "Why me?" After sitting there, eyes wide, heart pounding with my email opened. I decided enough was enough and If I wanted to figure this out, I would have to open the next attachment. The first document was highlighted signaling that i'e already opened it, so I opened the second, un-highlighted one.

I didn't really know what to expect I guess. By the way my body was reacting, one would think it was a jump scare video. To my surprise, and to my nerves delight, a page of random symbols appeared on the screen. Scrolling down, there were more, about a page and a half full of useless bull, but staring harder, it was almost like it all made sense, in a weird kind of way.

It was something about reassurance. Like I wasn't crazy, but the rest gave me a horrible head ache. It told me about something like the butterfly effect, but with different reality's. It was rushed however, and said Balthazar was never supposed to send Dean and Sam into this Reality, because now, it caused their reality to shift and their definite destiny's are now undetermined, and I need to do something about it.

Wait.

What the actual fuck is this and how the hell can I read it?!

Is this a tablet?!

Who the hell sends somebody the god of word via email?!

"Alright." I said aloud. I quickly turned my laptop off and sat there for a moment longer. What a weird night, er, morning. I need to sleep, and once I wake up, everything will make sense, and if not, I'll call Amanda and let her obsess about it. I got up, crawled into my bed, kept the lights on because, well, lets be realistic here, no way in hell am I gonna sleep in the dark tonight, and, to my surprise, fell fast asleep.

When I woke up, it was around 12:30. I quickly remembered the events of last night and smiled on how ridiculous I was being. It was daytime now, no more scary night monsters, they can't come out in daylight. getting out of bed, I was in an unnaturally good mood. It was my day off, I was going to be productive, like go out in search for a new roommate, because Riley was getting too much to handle, or study for my ESL certificate. I got changed into a faded grey tanktop, dark blue skinny jeans and a dark green, over sized hoodie I stole from my roommates ex boyfriend. Hey, who am I to deny free clothes?

I padded into the small kitchen and found my shoes underneath the sink, we have such limited space that we have to improvise. Throwing on my shoes, i decided to grab some blueberry muffins that my roommate bought yesterday. No doubt she was still sleeping, and six came in the package, she won't miss one and if she does realize it, she'll probably just assume it was her when she had the munchies or something. I stuffed half of it into my mouth, turned around to grab my purse and froze.

"Good Morning Lynne." Theres my roommate, the one I hate. The crazy bitch who never pays her rent on time, brings a new guy home every otjher night and bleaches her hair religiously. I quickly swallowed.

"Oh, ha ha. Sorry. They were on the counter."

"The muffins? Don't worry about it." She smiled. "So, where are you headed off to?" What the hell is this?

"Uh, probably the library." I answered, now freely taking another bite. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Me? Of course I am, why?" I laughed.

"I don't know, your usually never this nice, are you possessed or something?" I joked, nearly choking when her eyes turned black.

"Oh," she fussed "What gave it away?"

"What the hell?" I reeled back, not sure if I can trust my own eyes. Maybe I am on an acid trip, and im just hallucinating this entire morning.

"What the hell, she says." She- no it laughed. "Honey, if only you knew." Her eyes changed back to that of my roommates, however, it didn't diminish the alarm bells in my head at all. I backed up toward the door.

"Riley, if your fucking messing with me-"

"Oh Riley isn't here sweetheart, It's just you and me." She advanced further. You know the flight or fight situation, well, you see, I have a system.

"Fucking Nope!" I screamed as I sprinted out the door and down the street. It was borad daylight, and here I was running like a crazed maniac. Looking back I regretted realizing that Riley-demon was hot on my heels. Is this for real? Like are we kidding?! Hopping over a few fences into neighboring yards, I realized that she wasn't going to let up on running, so I was going to have to lose her. A few people behind us shouted something. Probably alarmed at our heated chase.

Im so happy Amanda makes me run with her.

I ducked into a small construction sight. I can't remember what they were building, probably something insignificant like office buildings or whatever. I guess they have off on the weekends because it was totally abandoned. I ducked underneath a truck fulled with debris. Hands to my mouth I tried to stop my breathing from sounding so loud while I faintly mused over the fact that I brought the half eaten muffin along for the run. Maybe I'll eat it later.

"You can't hide from me you little bitch. I know your here." I could see the bottom of her sneakers, walking away from me. If I stay here, she's likely to find me, if I run, she'll get me for sure. this is a flight or fight situation, and im too tired to run anymore.

As if somebody up there sighed 'give the poor girl a chance' I quickly noticed a rather sharp looking piece of metal to my left, grabbing it, I stood up.

"Hey!" I shouted. She turned around, smiling at me.

"There you are," She cooed walking towards me. The make shift blade felt awkward in my hand. "Don't worry, I won't kill you however, my boss- well, I cant speak for him."

"Your boss?"

"Crowley" She smiled. This is insane.

"Alright listen up. I don't really give a shit about this entire little crack pot bullshit, but if you wanna involve me in it, then im swinging." Thought I'd give her a fair warning. Also, I really didn't want to do this. "I mean it Riley, last chance to stop playing this joke." She laughed and advance towards me untill she was less than a foot away. Bursting with sudden adrenaline, I swung, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Are you serious right now?" She said. I opened my eyes noticing that she caught the metal blade with one hand. Y_ep, definitely not my roommate_. "How pathetic." dropping the blade, I tried to run again but I was quickly grabbed by the shoulder. Panic shot through me.

"Let me go you crazy bitch!" I fought her with every bit of my strength, panic increasing ten fold. C'mon Lynne, Think! You watched all the Supernatural episodes yet you can't even handle one little demon? I got a glimmer of hope when I remembered the exorcism, but I only know the first two phrases and I doubt that would do much.

Then I saw it. twenty bags or so, of rock salt, over near the entrance.

I love construction sights.

Ignoring all my instincts, I forced myself relax, playing defeat. She tugged me along, back to the way we came in. Using all my strength, I caught her off guard and grabbed a bag. They were really freaken' heavy, each weighing a good twenty five pounds, but I managed. As she was running towards me, muttering something about my stupidity, I ripped open the bag and threw it at her. it didn't really have the affect that I wanted. Half of it stayed in the bag and half of it fell onto her but she screamed and went down nonetheless. I took the opening and, hauled ass for a good twenty minutes to Amanda's house. All the way, looking like a crazed lunatic.

I used the key underneath the welcome mat and let myself into her house. It was empty and I knew she wouldn't be home for a good two hours. Plenty of time to demon proof the house.

After salting all the windows and doors, and googling how to make a devils trap (and after many failures to create one with duct tape.) I finally felt at peace enough to let my mind register everything that happened within the last eight hours. Maybe the demon was just a crazy supernatural fan? Absolutely not, nobody has that kind of strength and I never heard of somebody being severely allergic to salt. That was a demon.

I used the internet again to search Supernatural and i wasn't even surprised to see that the T.V. show is non exsistant. When I searched 'Supernatural fandom' all that came up was a few sights about Chucks book series. I almost wanted to cry. Im in the Supernatural world. Maybe the Supernatural reality was a better term.

There is no way in hell I can survive a season of this bullshit.

I racked my brain for everything I knew about that supernatural. Salt and holy water can hurt demons, as well as silver-no, iron? Moving on. Devil traps can trap them, but the only symbol I know how to make by heart is the angel banishing sigil, and that is a whole different ball game. Theres always an exorcism, but again, I only know the first two verses. Also, where the hell can I get holy water?!

"Whoa!" I jumped, but recognized the voice. "The fuck?"

"Amanda!" I called from the other room. I was met with furrowed eyebrows and a skeptical look. "Good, you got passed the salt, your not a demon."

"Uh, yeah Lynne, did you make a satanic symbol on my floor using duct tape?" She asked, still looking pretty shocked. My eyebrows met in the middle.

"No, a devils trap. You know, to trap demons?" Amanda laughed.

"Your playing a prank on me." She smiled. "look, im sorry about your microwave, and hey, I replaced it last week."

"No! This isn't about my microwave!" cringing as I remembered the battery/nuclear fiasco. "Its about supernatural!"

"Uh, the supernatural? Like ghosts?"

"What? No! The T.V. show! Come on, keep up with me!" I snapped, sick of her playing dumb. Not knowing what a devils trap is? please! She could practically make one with her eyes closed.

"Lynne, I don't know that show?" She laughed nervously. "But seriously, whats up?" I was shocked. No, this is not happening.

"Amanda." I whined, desperate she could understand where I am coming from. "Supernatural! Dean, Sam, Cas, everything!"

"Sorry, I never seen it." She took off her jacket, hung it up in her closet, like everything was fine. "Is it any good?"

"Damnit! We got these together last year! You practically made me!" I pulled the collar of my shirt down, revealing the anti possession tattoo that rested right above my right breast.

"Holy shit!" She inhaled sharply. "Lynne, is that real?"

"You have one too!" I took hold of her collar and pulled it down a bit, only to see the unblemished, perfect shade of olive tone.

This isn't Amanda, is it?


	3. Acid Trip

Fuckin' nope.

"Who the fuck are you?" I was on full demon alert. What if my traps didn't work? well duh lynne, nothing works like it does in the movies. Im such a freaken idiot! "Look, just leave me alone. I don't want any part in this bullshit." The Amanda demon looked worried.

"Lynne, its just me." She held out her hands as if surrendering. "Do I need to call someone?" As if she just slapped me, I realized how irrational I was being. Of course this was Amanda, and even if it was a demon, wouldn't she have made an attack by now instead of offering to call the professionals to lock me up? I slid down the wall and onto the floor, the events of today finally taking affect. Wow was I exhausted.

"Uh," I laughed at my irrationality. "No, I just.. smoked something weird I guess." Which wasn't all that unbelievable. Although I wasn't a druggie, I have been known to experiment, however, my usage has heavily decreased since high-school. "Makes me super paranoid, y'know?" She glanced around at the salt and other various traps I set. She raised a brow.

"Right, you need a place to crash then? I doubt your roommate would like it much if you tried sacrificing an animal or something to please a higher power." I flinched at the mention of my roommate.

"Yeah, thanks."

Its not like I could tell her about my day, I mean who the hell would believe me? 'Oh yeah, and also remember that T.V show you used to be obsessed about? Haha! of course you don't, well anyways Crowley's demons are after me for some unknown reason so lets hurry the fuck up and call the Winchester's okay?' That wouldn't sit well with anyone. Then it dawned on me.

The Winchesters!

Where there's demons, there's bound to be a Sam or Dean! This might not suck too much at all. With their help, maybe I can even get home. I mean home-home, with my normal demonic roommate and my supernatural obsessed best friend. But there's a tiny problem with that. Where the hell can I find them? I don't think that there's a magical Winchester hotline, and seeing as how they do most of their work in the southern parts of the country, living in New England doesn't seem to favor my chances. Well hey, technically im a case, im sure they'll get involved sooner or later.

Or y'know, I could always burn down a church or something and lure them up here.

"Yeah, you hungry? I'll order pizza, no Chinese. Yes definitely Chinese." She said as she walked over to a stack of papers bound the have a menu for some kind of take out.

"Sure, okay." getting up from the floor I hopped on the couch trying not to think of all the horrible gruesome things that keep coming into my mind. Demons could attack at any moment. I need to get away from Amanda, keep her safe. But she could also be a demon, but then wh-

"Lynne?" I snapped my head up, adreniline screaming the fight or flight drill all over again. Amanda was looking at me with eyes full of concern, menu for Chinese in one hand, phone in the other. "You sure your alright?"

"No, actually." I needed to come clean. "Im in a sort of situation, a really fuckin' bad one." My voice was shaky. She put down the phone and menu giving me an exasperated look.

"Look, if you owe that creep Andrew a favor again, count me out of it." She snapped

"What? No! And that was a year ago, How many times do I have to apologize?!"

"Lynne, we got arrested, I went to jail!"

"Nah Amanda, that was holding, jail is a whole different ball game." I laughed, already feeling better. Amanda has that effect on people.

"But really though, what did you do now?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"Okay, so some people are after me." I decided against telling her the whole truth.

"Who?"

"Just some wannabe thugs that's all." I shuffled through my ideas to make the story up, I always have been a horrible liar. "Anyways, they found ourt where I live, a few of them tried me, but I got away."

"And you came here?"

"Uh, yeah. If anything weird happens we can always just call the cops." I assured her, knowing full well that cops will only make things worse. "But im pretty sure they lost me on my way here."

"Lynne, you so full of shit."

"So sorry?"

"There's literally salt everywhere and a pentagram on my floor."

"Haha, funny story-"

"Shut your face unless its the truth." I swallowed, suddenly nervous.

"There's no way your gonna believe me." I sighed, frustrated. "But Demons are uh, after me." I laughed a little at the end, realizing how stupid it sounded. Amanda gave me the 'are you fucking serious' look but said nothing. "And I don't really know why, but thing are all," I stopped, struggling for a word. "Really messy right now."

"Demons?" She asked. "As in the devil?"

"Well, no... as in the devils kids?" I tried. It was an easy yet rough summerization.

"Right." She sighed. "So your definitely on some type of acid trip." she got up and headed back to the phone. I sighed in releif. "Your welcome to stay as long as you don't microwave my cat or something." Score.

She ordered us Chinese and we ate like there was no tomorrow. She was starving from exerting herself at the meet, I was starving because of today's events. Who knew greasy Americanized Asian heart attacks could cure your nerves? Anyways, once I was calmed down, Amanda took it as I was coming out of my trip. She offered the couch but I told her that there was literally no way i was going to bed just yet, she then decided to make me feel guilty by stating that If I didn't go to sleep then she wouldn't. So that's how we ended up sitting at the kitchen table, 10:30 at night playing Jenga.

"Your so bad at this." She smirked, gracefully sliding one of the middle pieces out of the structure. My eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Shut your whore mouth." I narrowly avoided destruction trying to get one of the upper pieces.

"So your fine now, right?" She asked. I rolled my shoulders back.

"Yeah, Coleman just probably spiked my normal, I'll get back at him." I decided to milk this drug thing for all its worth.

"Got ya, Ha! That was close."

"Your so freak'en loud, that's why im losing." I snapped, which was probably true.

I am not, you just sooOAAAH!" She screamed suddenly, causing the stupid Jenga tower to crash, peices flew all over the table.

"Haha! Victory is mine bitch!"

"Oh, Jenga was it?" A dark englishy voice said from in back of me. "If I knew that was the game, I would've worn a better suit."

Enter stage Crowley.


End file.
